


The Defect System

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blind Dan Howell, Deaf Dan Howell, M/M, Mute Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Everyone is born with a Defect. Dan and Phil just happen to be born with two. Dan is blind and deaf, Phil cannot speak nor dance. Once you meet your soulmate, the defects will disappear one at a time.





	The Defect System

Everyone in this world is born with a defect; whether it be the lack of sight, emotions, or the inability to paint. The defects disappear when you meet your soulmate. Dan has two defects: blindness and deafness. About 30% of the population has two defects and normally, only one is cured by your soulmate. Dan tries to live his life, though it is incredibly difficult, since he can't go anywhere without someone and can't exactly talk without yelling. His mother takes care of him. Phil, on the other hand, can't dance or speak. He is unsure which one is the defect, and which one is just something he can't do. He lives independently and has his own job, he doesn't mind.

The day Dan meets Phil, it is like his whole life changes. Dan is at the library, doing one of his favorite things, reading. He couldn't do much else with his time and the library has an amazing collection of books in braille. Phil is a library, he also likes the library, because he didn't have to talk. Phil would often see Dan, but they hadn't officially met. Then again, he normally saw Dan and an older woman, who didn't seem to be with him today. Phil watches the boy trace his fingers across the pages of books. Phil knows it braille, one of the books specially ordered for Dan (his mother contacted the library and ordered special books, though Dan doesn't know that). Phil realizes he is staring and feels a hand on his shoulder, which makes him jump.

"It's not nice to stare." The older woman that Phil normally recognized to be with Dan, he casts his eyes down. "Don't be ashamed. It's normal. He can't hear… or see." Phil's heart skips a beat. That must be terrible, he wonders if one of those would be solved by a soulmate. The woman leaves Phil and she places a hand on Dan's shoulder.

When they are about to leave, the older woman checks out a book, giving it to Phil to check out. Dan's hand is placed firmly on the counter and when getting the receipt, Phil's hand accidently bumps Dan's. Dan jumps at the contact, but suddenly he hears something, a woman's voice saying, "Thank you." He jumps again. "Sorry, he's a little jumpy." Phil shakes his head.

"I can hear you." Dan says, probably louder than he should have. His mother looks at him and then Phil with a look of utter disbelief. Phil looks at Dan, opening his mouth, then closes it. Well he must be an excellent dancer now. "I can hear. Say something, say something."

"Daniel, this is mother. You must have just met your soulmate." The woman, Dan's mother, looks at Phil's nametag. "Phillip."

"Lester, what is this ruckus?" An older librarian comes out.

"Sorry ma'am, my son just met his soulmate. He just heard for the first time."

"Phil, is this your soulmate?" Phil nods. "Hmm…" She walks away.

"Well, we will see you soon Phil, yes?" Dan's mother asks, Phil nods, waving goodbye. Just when Phil thought the library wasn't for talking.

It takes a while for Dan to get use to noise. It was very overwhelming for him. His mother assures he would be able to meet up with Phil as soon as he got used to hearing. Meanwhile, Phil is in a state of utter shock. If his soulmate could hear, but not see how were they supposed to communicate? Phil sighs, why couldn't things ever be easy for him? He told himself that it wouldn't matter though, because now he has a soulmate.

Dan walks to the library on a Tuesday afternoon (his mother is now allowing him to travel around himself with a cane) and goes up to the counter he knows is there when he walks in. "Excuse me, is Phil here to today? I don't know his last name." Dan hears a little sound of confirmation, but no official answer. He feels a hand on his upper arm leading him out of the library. Dan assumes it is Phil, who had a semi hard grip on his arm. Dan feels the cool air around them, indicating they are outside. Phil releases Dan's arm, taking out his phone and opens an app he downloaded that was text to speech.

"Hi Dan, I'm Phil. Sorry I had to take you outside. Sorry about this… I can't talk. I could communicate through sign language, but you can't see." Dan hears an electronic voice speak out. "So, like, I just got the rest of the day off, want to go to my apartment? Do you want to go out? We can have lunch." Dan smiles, grabbing Phil's hand. He likes the feeling of it in his, it felt warm.

"That would be wonderful."

Dan puts away his cane, semi-trusting Phil to get him where he needs to go after explaining that if he runs into something it is all Phil's fault. Phil laughs. They walk mostly in silence because Phil is more focused on getting Dan to his home safely than talking to him. Phil grabs his hand tighter as they walk into a building. Dan loves the feeling of heat on his skin from being out in the cold, so long. Dan hears a voice saying, "Going up." Then hears another voice, the one from Phil's phone say, "My apartment isn't much and it might be a little cold, I turn off the heating when I go out. Though I do like to cook. What do you like to eat?" Dan lists off a bunch of food and Phil smiles. Phil leads him out of the lift and to his apartment. Phil leads Dan over to a couch and sits him there before going to turn on the heat. Dan starts to take off his warm winter coat.

"I'm going to make lunch now." The app voice says. Dan nods.

"Do you mind if I walk around with my cane? I want to get the layout of your apartment, as I assume I'll be here quite a lot." Dan asks, standing up and getting his cane out of his pocket.

"That's fine. I'll warn you if you are about to break something."

The sizzling of Phil's food on the skillet and the tapping of Dan's cane fill the room. Phil looks around, in a free minute, to look for Dan. His eyes widen when he doesn't see him. But then he sees the man walking out of Phil's bedroom.

"Phil? Where are you?" Phil puts the fire down on the stove and walks over to Dan, bringing him over to the table and he quickly gets back to cooking. He watches out the corner of his eyes, Dan get out a phone and dial a couple numbers on it. "Mum, I'm at Phil's house, just to let you know. Don't know what time I'll be back." He hangs up.

"Sorry, forgot to call."

In a couple minutes, Dan smells food in front of him. Phil gives him a fork and a knife, watching Dan slowly eat his stir fry. "That was so good." Phil smiles as they both finish their food.

"Thank you." The voice says.

"So, if you can't talk still, what was your other defect? The one that got fixed?" Dan asks.

"I couldn't dance before. I don't even know if I can dance now."

"Then let's dance." Dan says, getting up and making his way to where he thinks Phil is (he is off, but Phil could never tell him).

Phil gets up and walks over to him, playing some slow song Dan didn't know. Phil grabs Dan's arms and puts them around his neck. Dan feels Phil's arms around his waist, he shivers. Dan detaches one of his arms and moves it to the top of Phil's head, just to see how tall he is. He is glad Phil isn't looming over him. As they sway, Dan repetitively steps on Phil's toes, apologizing every time.

"I just wanted to see how tall you are." Phil hums, swaying along with the music. "Is it weird I already like you? I barely know you, but I feel like I've been here forever." Phil kisses Dan's forehead, hoping that would be a sign of agreement. He really didn't want to ruin the moment with that stupid electronic voice.

It was weird, being this close with someone in such little time. Studies have shown that on average it takes soulmates less than a week to fall in love. It is something about knowing this person is made for you that helps people fall in love, even if they are prone to not love easily. It's like as soon as you meet your soulmate, it's like taking every drug at once. Not to mention, that when meeting your soulmate, your defect gets fixed, so being with your soulmate always causes some good. Some more than others.

Dan uses his hand to feel around Phil's face, finding his lips and tries to kiss them, unfortunately he misses. His cheeks flush a dark red, immediately stepping away from Phil. "I just totally ruined the moment, sorry. I thought I could get your lips and-" Then he feels Phil's lips on his. It is like hearing every sound at once, so overwhelming but wonderful. Phil soon learned that kissing Dan is like their own way of communicating, so much could be said through one kiss.

It was about a month later, they had gone a couple dates (mostly at Phil's house because it was kind of awkward to go to restaurants). Dan and Phil are sitting on the couch, a movie playing but neither of them were totally playing attention. Phil has his eyes fixed on Dan who is lying on his chest. Phil places his hand on Dan's arm, running his hand up and down.

"Phil, what is happening in the movie? I'm lost." Phil tunes into the movie, realizing it is a sex scene. Phil grabs his phone, trying to ignore the moans of the couple on the tv.

"Sex." Dan laughs at the electronic voice saying that, making Phil laugh.

"Would you ever do that with me?" Phil gasps.

"Of course, you know I love you." Dan smiles, it is still new to them to say, 'I love you' to each other.

"Love you too." Phil kisses Dan's lips. "Can I feel your face?"

"What?" The electronic voice asks.

"I want to know your face shape and stuff." Phil is taken by surprised because Dan spends most of his time with his hands-on Phil's face, on his cheeks so he would know if he is nodding or shaking his head.

"Sure." Dan puts his hands-on Phil's shoulders first, feeling how wide they are. Then, he moves his hands up to Phil's face, running his hands over Phil's lips, making Phil shiver. Dan moves his hands up Phil's face, bopping Phil's nose to end it, and kissing Phil's lips (it isn't square on the lips, but he is getting better).

Dan moves in with Phil a month later. "Phil," Dan says, later that night. They are both tired, but Dan couldn't fall asleep. Phil grunts. "Thank you, I love you."

Phil tiredly reaches for his phone. "You are so handsome, I love you too." Dan smiles and cuddles up close to Phil. 

Dan, later, walks out of bed to get some water although realizes after walking around he has no idea where he is. He hates this, when he is so confident he knows where to go, but then gets lost. He doesn't want to call out for Phil, but he felt so helpless. He didn't even know what time it is or how long he had been out there for because calling out for Phil with tears in his eyes. Phil takes a long time to respond, not being used to being waken up at weird times in the night. He gets up and turns on the living room light finding Dan standing there.

"Phil…" He cries out. Phil facepalms, realizing his phone is in his room. He knew that Dan hated when people would come up to him without any warning, but Phil does it anyway, placing his hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan jolts. "Phil? Phil, where am I? I came for a drink, but I got lost and I don't know where I am." Phil places a kiss to Dan's temple, leading him back to the bedroom, grabbing his phone, and typing in a message.

"I'm going to get you a drink. You are in the bedroom now, okay?" Dan nods, getting into bed and falling asleep.

It was a few months late, Phil is sick, really sick with a cold and Dan feels so useless. He can't help him in anyway except for sitting on the couch and watch movies as Phil coughs and sneezes with his head in Dan's lap. Dan's mother was over, helping by checking up on them. They were sitting at the dining table, Phil eating some chicken soup. Dan's mum an earshot away.

"Would you want to get married? Like, sometime soon?" Phil almost chokes on his soup and Dan's mother starts drops the dish she is washing.

"Daniel," His mother scolds. "Not the time. Phil is sick." She looks over to see Phil signing something, she had learned sign language in the time they had been together. "Phil is asking if this is a proposal?"

"Well, I don't have a ring."

"I don't care."

"Then, yes."

"Of course! I don't care that I'm sick, I want to kiss you. Jeez Phil, not while I'm here."

"Mum…"

"Ok, ok. Phil, sweetie, are you done with your soup?" Phil nods. "Dan, take him to the bedroom and let him rest."

Dan tries to lead Phil into the bedroom and give Phil his phone.

"Were you serious about marriage?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now rest up, we have a wedding to plan."

The day is here, neither Dan or Phil could believe it, the wedding. Dan walks down the aisle and Phil doesn't think Dan has ever looked more handsome. They are in matching suits with different colored bowties; Phil's red, Dan's blue. Phil grabs Dan's hands once he is across from him. The ceremony goes on, Phil taking in every part of Dan: his curly hair falling just right and small freckles that litter his face. Phil wishes Dan could see how handsome he is.

"Daniel, do you take Phillip to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Phillip, do you take Daniel to be your husband?"

"I do." Phil says, not even thinking about it. Not even realizing he had just spoken. Dan smiles, a few family members of Phil's family clap, but then Phil was literally left speechless.

"You may kiss your partner." Phil kisses Dan, the audience claps, and as Phil's lips leave Dan's, everything comes flooding in.

As people start to leave to go to the reception everything becomes crystal clear. Dan tries to act unsurprised as he looks at the man across from him who is exhibiting the biggest smile ever. This is Phil, Dan keeps telling himself, the man you have fallen for. Dark hair, bright eyes. Colors fill his vision, he doesn't know any of their names but whatever color Phil's eyes are, is his favorite.

"Phil, I can see." Dan wants to cry. "I can see. You are so handsome. How'd I ever end up with the most beautiful man on earth? Please say something, I want to hear your voice again." Phil shakes his head, signing something Dan didn't understand. "Can you not speak?" Phil nods. Dan brings Phil into a hug.

"It's okay, love. I love you so much. I can't believe I'm married to you."

During the first dance, Phil leads Dan in a dance that they have learned with minimum stepping on toes. Then it was the toast, which Dan had to take over along with Phil's brother who translated Pihl's sign language into English.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming!" Phil signs.

"I'm so happy our special day includes you all." Dan says, smiling at Phil.

"And to add to this special day, Dan has an announcement."

"Well, right after we kissed at the altar, my second defect, well, I can see now." There were roars from the families and friends.

"So please make sure he knows who you are. If he asks, he isn't being rude, he just is trying to put voices to faces."

"Also enjoy the dessert bar."

"Yeah, there is some top-notch chocolate there."

It seemed the rest of the reception was a flash of music and people that Dan didn't really know. But then there was Phil; beautiful, beautiful Phil who never stopped smiling.

It occurs to Dan when they arrive at Phil's apartment sometime in the early morning that he has never seen the apartment nor himself. Phil leads him to the flat that he has been living for about a year. Dan's mouth hangs open as he sees everything.

"Welcome home, Dan." Phil's phone's electronic voice says. Dan turns to Phil.

"T-this is the apartment. It's different than I imagined. I thought it would be more… colorful." Phil laughs. Dan grabs Phil's hand and takes him to the bathroom. That's when Dan really starts to cry, seeing himself.

"You're so beautiful." Dan kisses Phil's lips, still crying.

"Sorry, I shouldn't cry. It's our wedding night… well morning. Do you want to… I don't know…" Phil looks at their intertwined and then into Dan's eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

"Just, sure."

"I mean, I thought that I would be able to talk by now. You know, I want to be able to… talk to you while… and… not rely on my phone to give consent. I just want to be able to express myself." It sounds wrong coming from the electronic voice. Dan kisses Phil's lips again.

"Don't beat yourself up. It's fine. I love you, my handsome husband."

They go on their honeymoon the next week to Japan. Dan enjoys seeing all the different colors that flood the scenery, Phil enjoys seeing all the anime merchandise. Since getting with Dan, he was unable to watch it without watching a dub because Dan couldn't see the subtitles. It hurt to not show Dan his excitement, but without words, it is quite hard. But, Dan pretty much didn't stop talking, so it made up for it.

When they get home, Dan tells Phil his plans to get a job of his own and urges Phil that he no longer must keep his job if he doesn't want to or if it makes him uncomfortable because he could not talk. Some days, he would get home earlier than Phil and make dinner, which most people would find a kind gesture, but Phil loved to cook Dan dinner. And other days, Dan would stay out late with "work buddies". Anger is piling up inside of Phil, the person who never gets angry.

They are cuddling on the couch, when it all comes out. Ever since, getting his vision, there has been some cocky air to him that Phil hated. "How's the library?"

"Fine." At least Dan has learned some sign language.

"Why don't you quit, you aren't getting payed that much anyway? Also, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking tacos." Phil gets up from behind Dan, fists by his sides, anger fuming. "Phil, what's wrong?" Dan has never seen Phil the least bit angry.

It starts off signing using simple words, so Dan understands, "You. You. You. You got a job, good job." And then the words just start tumbling out. "I can't believe you. Ugh. You get a job, which I'm proud. I love you, but now you act like you are superior just because both of your defects were fixed. Like you love me, great. Just because I can't talk does not mean I'm any different. I'm not any less. You never acted like this before. I just need you to let me do things. I like my job. I like to cook your dinner. I don't like you being out late, not being I don't trust you, I just miss you. I miss when I would have to explain TV to you. Jeez, just let me be me. I'm sure one day, I'll be able to talk to you every day. But I just can't. And I want to. I want to talk to you and tell you about all the weird people at the library and talk to you about movies with you. Cause no matter how much sign language you learn, you probably won't understand what the fuck I'm saying anyway. I want to kiss you and tell you how I think you are most handsome thing ever, but not when you act like a pompous ass." Phil is panting afterwards and runs to the bedroom, crying.

Dan sits there, stunned. Phil just talked, and it was because he was angry. Dan feels a sinking feeling in his stomach. Dan picks up the tissue box and brings it to the bedroom. Phil is heaving and crying.

"Hey," Phil shakes his head. "I'm sorry." Dan sits next to Phil as the latter lifts his head to look at Dan. Phil shakes his head and points to his open mouth. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry too." Phil signs. "I'm still mad."

"I didn't mean to."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Why could you talk and now you can't? Why when we got married did I get my vision, but you still can't talk?" Phil shrugs.

Turns out, there are "soulmates" doctors that can determine if a defect can be fixed by a soulmate or not. Dan and Phil decide to go to one after a few tough days and deciding it is getting hard to communicate and be on the same page without knowing why Phil's speech is going in and out.

"Did you know, loss of speech is the most common defect? However, it is hard to gain speech. It is normally given to people who have an easy time with love. Good news, is that Phil will gain his speech." The doctor says.

"Why are there times when he can speak then?" Dan asks, holding Phil's hand.

"Well, those are times when he was very passionate. Do you see this monitor? Just from talking to you, this monitor has concluded that Phil does not love you as much as you love him. However, with a couple changes, he will be talking in no time."

"You don't…"

"He loves you, Dan. Just you have more."

"I-"

"I can prescribe something that might help. Other than that, it is mainly something that is between you two."

"Prescribe love?"

"Not exactly, but I recommend it to most of my couples with this issue. I'll leave you two for the next couple minutes to talk." The doctor leaves.

"I'm sorry." Phil signs. "I don't mean it."

"It's okay. I'll be a better boyfriend. I'll let you be self-sufficient and you can cook dinner. Except once a week, I want to pamper you. I won't go out with anyone. I love you so much." Phil kisses Dan.

The medicine makes Phil incredibly upset throughout the time taking it while it makes Dan clingy. He barely wants to leave Phil's side the whole week. However, Dan goes to work (Phil wasn't in the mood and called in sick, basically the whole week spending it watching TV instead) and on the first day after taking the medicine, Dan surprises Phil with some roses and a box of chocolates.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Phil is staring at the television, which is off. He shrugs. Dan stands in front on him, showing him the presents. Phil smiles. Dan opens the chocolate and gives one to Phil who signs thank you. Dan kisses Phil's cheek.

"It’s been really bad today." Phil's phone's voice states. "I've really missed you today."

"I'll make dinner tonight and you choose the movie." Phil shakes his head.

"I'm cooking tonight."

"But you aren't feeling well."

"I want to cook." Phil gets up, hugging Dan, and going to the kitchen.

"Okay," Dan goes and stands with Phil in the kitchen. "One of my coworkers is holding a party and they all want to meet you. Will you come? It's tomorrow night." Phil's eyes widen. "If you don't want to, we don't have to." Phil thinks about it. They never really hang out with other couples and if these are the people that Dan seems to be friendly with, he might as well.

"I'll go." Phil signs. Dan smiles.

The next night brings a sort of anxiety for Phil, as couples would ask them questions and after realizing Phil could not speak, sympathy is thrown towards him. Fortunately, the coworker that Dan is especially close with could not speak, however it could not be fixed. They talk in sign language while Dan talks to people.

"So, you don't love him as much as he loves you? Why? He is so sweet. I've been teaching him sign language for weeks." Phil's eyebrows furrow.

"What?"

"Yeah, he told me about you and I offered him sign language lessons. We often do them after work. He always feels so bad about lying to you, but he wants to learn… for you. He said he often missed dinner. I'm sorry about that. It's the only time I can do it."

"He never speaks sign language to me and whenever I sign something, he looks confused other than simple things and finger spelling."

"He is still learning words. Dan really loves you. Really, really loves you. Maybe I'll convince him to show you what he is working on." She gets up, walking over to Dan and types something out on her phone, showing it to him. He shakes his head.

_It's now or never._

"I can't." Dan says. "It's not ready."

_It's been ready for weeks. You have it on your phone._

"I need it to be a private thing."

_You better, Daniel._

She goes back to Phil, sat there confused. "You are in for a treat later." She signs, winking.

They get back to the apartment and Phil is on edge. They both walk into the bedroom, Dan starting to undo his tie.

"Phil, I have something to show you, but please don't make fun." Phil shakes his head. "Sit down." Dan scrolls on his phone to find it, the song he composed for Phil on Garage Band that he planned to sign and sing lyrics to. Dan sits next to his husband and takes a deep breath, starting the track.

It starts with an acoustic guitar and a piano. "For Phil," Dan starts to sign. "You were the first person I saw. Incredible to think that you added so much color and sound to a meaningless existence I used to own. Phil, I love you. Your eyes are blue as the ocean, your hair black like my soul."  There are some drums added to it at this point. "I love you and I wish you could say it back. I'm speaking your language because I feel bad. It's been hard for us, but one day it will be easy. Our love is like a fall day and our love are the numerous pumpkin spice lattes and falling leaves. That's all I can really say, well sign, because there is so much I want to say. If I could say all of them, this song would be too long. Love, Dan who is somehow not blinded even though you shine as bright as the sun." The song finishes. Dan looks at Phil, who is stunned.

"Did you learn all that sign language for me? Can you tell what I'm signing right now?” Phil signs.

"Yes." Dan signs. "I'm so thankful for you." Phil kisses Dan, never wanting to take his lips off Dan.

"Thank you." Phil signs. "I'm tired." Phil mumbles, not even realizing he had just spoken, then yawns.

"Did you just speak?" Dan says, following the chain effect and yawning with Phil.

"Um… I guess I did. Oh my, I'm speaking. Dan, Dan, Dan, my beautiful husband who I love so much."

"Of course, the minute I start to understand sign language, you start speaking." Phil playfully shoves Dan and Kisses him passionately.

"I can talk, you know what that means?" Phil whispers against Dan's lips. Dan smiles.

It is magic. Dan never thought anything would be so magical. Phil would not stop professing his love, as if his speech is temporary. And when Phil drags out the syllables of Dan's name during slow moments, it was wonderful. Phil holds Dan extra close that night, not wanting him to slip away. Everything is perfect now. Dan can hear and see, Phil can speak and dance.

The defect system of finding soulmates has been around for centuries and the relationships make the two-people involved better, physically, or mentally. Sometimes both. For Dan and Phil, it is both. They love each other and sometimes they dance together, Dan stepping on Phil's toes all the time. Phil doesn't seem to mind. Sometimes Phil will go a long time without speaking; first because he is naturally quiet, and second sometimes he will revert to sign language. Dan doesn't mind. Their love is ethereal, and they mix together beautifully. However, there will always be defects, somewhere, along the way, even if that's not in the system.

 

 

 


End file.
